differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Disneyland Park (Johnson Overhaul)
When Johnson Industries acquired The Walt Disney Company on July 1, 2013, sweeping changes came to the park. Johnson CEO Tim Johnson eyed Disneyland in Anaheim, CA to be the first to get overhauled immediately, to be finished in time for the 60th Anniversery celebrations in 2015. The changes almost completely transformed the park. One major change was to operating hours. During the off-season, Disneyland Park is closed on Mondays and Tuesdays, as in the park's early years, while on Wednesdays and Thursdays, Disney California Adventure is closed, and on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays, both parks are open. During peak seasons (such as summer, Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas), both parks are open daily. Main Street USA For the most part, Main Street saw relatively little change, at least on the street itself. All of the vehicles remained in operation, and the horse-drawn fire wagon and surreys were brought back into service. Most of the shops on Main Street were changed to sell unique merchandise rather than the standard fare, as the prior practice was a profit-motivated move made during Paul Pressler's tenure. The Main Street Arcade once again became just that: an arcade. The Main Street Shooting Gallery was also reopened, brought up to modern standards. There are now much more elements that make Main Street seem like an actual town, with residents appearing and going about their daily business. A daily newspaper called the Main Street Gazette is published on a daily basis, with news about fictional events occurring within Disneyland. Street-based entertainment such as the Dapper Dans and the Firehouse Band remained, with more showtimes throughout the day. A few shops along Main Street were shuttered and replaced by elements that would be found in Smalltown America. For example, Disney Clothiers, Ltd was replaced by the Main Street Barber Shop, a real-functioning barber shop where one can get a haircut, and the Main Street Photo Co. was replaced by the Main Street Gazette's main offices, which showcases a demonstration of a printing press and the history of newspapers. Main Street Station had its passing track restored as part of a new operating scheme in which one train is the designated "Grand Circle Tour" train. This train stops at Main Street and only Main Street, serving as a straight tour train (thematically, it is referred to as the "Disneyland Express", advertising non-stop service to all major cities including Orlando, Paris, Tokyo, Hong Kong, and Shanghai). Under the new scheme, if a train is already in the station, be it the Grand Circle Tour or a regular "Local Train", the second train will wait on the siding for the first train to leave, and then back up onto the mainline and come into the station. Because of this operating change, there is now a ten minute grace period on Fastpasses. For the Grand Circle Tour, all Retlaw 1 coaches (the 1955 Passenger Train) were reacquired, and a new observation car was built; the Lilly Belle parlor car was consequently renumbered 107. In addition, the railroad also added new equipment, including three steam locomotives built at Continental Rail's San Jose shops, these being #6 Mary Blair ''(a 2-6-2), #7 ''Marc Davis ''(a 2-8-2, the largest locomotive on the roster), and #8 ''Les Clark (a 4-6-0); also added were a pair of diesel switchers used for switching, work trains, and as backup locomotives; both locomotives are modeled after the EMD SW1200, and are #9 Frank Thomas and #10 Ollie Johnston. The railroad also added three new trainsets: Excursion VI (modeled after the Excursion III, but painted blue and white as opposed to red and green), Holiday VII (identical to the Holiday IV and V sets, but with orange stripes), and the Retlaw VIII (modeled after the passenger cars used at Disneyland Paris). Residential Street A project that had been talked about for years, and at one point, came very close to fruition, Residential Street quietly opened in November 2013. As its name implies, Residential Street is a residential area, and as a result, is more suburban compared to Main Street. Built in the former backstage area between Main Street and Tomorrowland, the street is a bit wider than Main Street, and one of its main purposes is to ease congestion on Main Street, allowing the vehicles to operate longer hours. The horsedrawn streetcar has a second line running down the middle of Residential Street, and is advertised as the "Downtown Connector", as it also stops at Town Square and the Hub, but takes an alternate route down the side street. The attractions on Residential Street, aside from the streetcar, include a walkthrough of a recreation of Walt Disney's childhood home, and the Disneyland Model Railroad Club, a group operating a freelance HO scale model railroad with a smattering of Disney whimsey, but otherwise, themed around Continental Rail's famed Sierra Line as it appeared in the late 1950s. Everyone is welcome to pick up a throttle and run a train. Every Friday night, the club runs an operating session. Residential Street also has a restaurant called the Neighborhood Pantry, and a shop called Railroad Corner, a model train shop selling all brands of all scales. Adventureland Major work to the Adventureland walkway was done to alleviate the gridlock issues. Other than that, though, few changes came to the land. For one, all cuts to Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room were rolled back, restoring the show to its original 17 minute length. The Jungle Cruise also received enhancements, including new animatronics that are much more realistic than the originals. New procedure was also put into place for skippers: in addition to firing in the hippo pool, they now also fire at the ambush scene to simulate a counterattack. A new script for skippers was also introduced, set in late 1939 and with references to the burgeoning World War II (including one joke telling guests to look out for U-boats). Aladdin's Oasis, which for a few years was a dinner theater and after that, a storytelling venue thereafter, was transformed back into the Tahitian Terrace, which resulted in the closure of the nearby Bengal Barbecue. Tahitian Terrace reopened for business on Labor Day 2013, and Bengal Barbecue closed the same day, its staff and operating budget transferred to the old/new restaurant. Several months later, the Bengal Barbecue's location reopened as the Big Game Safari Shooting Gallery (the name is actually misleading, as guests are actually shooting poachers, not animals). Indiana Jones and the Temple of the Forbidden Eye was given a year-long refurbishment, fixing and enhancing the attraction's elements (including the long-broken falling rubble effect and long-malfuctioning Chamber of Destiny). As one final change, Tarzan was evicted from the treehouse, and the Swiss Family Robinson retook their place, bringing with them the waterworks. New Orleans Square There were quite a few changes to New Orleans Square, one of which included scrapping plans to get rid of the Court of Angels in favor of a Club 33 expansion, which was the only immediately noticeable change. With the attractions, though, there were many changes. Pirates of the Caribbean was stripped of all movie theming and changes instigated by PC culture, restoring it back to its original 1967 version. The Haunted Mansion had several elements restored, including the much-requested Hatbox Ghost and several lines of narration. New Orleans Square train station also had its passing track restored as part of the new railroad operating scheme involving the "Grand Circle Tour" train. The procedures for New Orleans Square resemble the original 1955 operating scheme, in which the Grand Circle Tour train uses the passing track to go around the stopped train. Critter Country The only major change to Critter Country was the removal of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. As its main purpose was to funnel guests through a major gift shop, which resulted in the attraction being built cheaply, it was earmarked for immediate removal. The location remained dormant for three years, pending ideas for a new attraction, before it was turned into the "Critter Country Pizzeria" in 2016, featuring the Rock-Afire Explosion from Johnson's recent acquisition, ShowBiz Pizza Place. A custom showtape making references to Disneyland is used, but otherwise, the Rock-Afire sings classic material from the 1980s, as well as new material created for the revived ShowBiz, is used. The Critter Country rail bridge was replaced with a new girder bridge. Finally, Splash Mountain went down for a massive refurbishment that last from September 2013 to April 2014. The attraction, long a victim of deferred maintenance, was completely refreshed with animatronics, lighting, and effects all repaired and/or replaced. Frontierland Of all the lands at Disneyland, Frontierland was almost completely unchanged. The Mark Twain Riverboat, Davy Crockett Explorer Canoes, and Rafts to Tom Sawyer Island remained in service. Meanwhile, a sidewheeler named the Joe Fowler was introduced, and the Mike Finke Keel Boats were brought back. The refurbishment of Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, which was underway at the time of the acquisition, was carried out to completion. Finally, Big Thunder Ranch, along with the Festival of Fools arena and a large backstage area, were bulldozed for the biggest expansion in Disneyland history. Discovery Bay Plans for a Star Wars-themed land were scrapped, and instead, the old blueprints for Discovery Bay, a concept dating to the 1970s, were dusted off. Tony Baxter was put in charge of the project. Construction began in November 2013, with a projected opening date of 2017. Almost all attractions that had been planned for the land were built as designed, these being the Nautilis simulator, Island at the Top of the World, The Fireworks Factory, and Spark Gap Loop. Lost River Rapids was also built, but the original plan called for the Primeval World diorama to be shuttered and the dinosaurs relocated. In the final product, brand-new dinosaur animatronics, much more advanced than those in the diorama, were built. Finally, Professor Marvel's Balloon Descent (also known as Western Balloon Ascent) was scrapped, as Dumbo's Circus was unbuilt due to its land now being occupied by Tokyo Plaza (formerly Mickey's Toontown), as was Professor Marvel's House of Illusions, which was replaced by a reproduction of the original 1983 Journey Into Imagination attraction from Epcot, which the attraction idea had evolved into. The Disneyland Railroad added a new station at Discovery Bay, and also loops around the land to add travelling distance between Discovery Bay and Tokyo Plaza. In the bay itself (an inlet of the Rivers of America) sits watercraft from past attractions, collectively known as the Disneyland Mothball Fleet. This collection includes a replica of the Nautilis (built to the specifications of the ride vehicles at Magic Kingdom's old 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea Submarine Voyage), two Phantom Boats from opening day, a Swan Boat from Magic Kingdom, three Discovery River Boats from Animal Kingdom, the original Bertha Mae keelboat from Magic Kingdom, the Magdalena Maiden from the Jungle Cruise, and several old Small World boats from before the canal replacement. Sailing Ship Columbia and the Joe Fowler also alternate being on display as part of this fleet. Fantasyland Fantasyland, on the outside, didn't receive much change, if one does not count the reopening of the Skyway, updated with ADA Compliance and stronger support beams (repairs were even carried out on the rolling battery support in the Matterhorn during its 2015 refurb). Appearance-wise, the ride looks as it did when it closed in 1994, and Jack Wagner's spiel was re-used (his spiels were re-used on multiple attractions throughout the park). Another old favorite that was reopened in Fantasyland was the Motor Boat Cruise; to do so, the canals that had been buried and/or drained were rebuilt, and a new fleet of boats was quickly built by Arrow Development's descendant, S&S Worldwide. Both reopened in time for the park's 60th Anniversery. Aside from the reopenings of the above-mentioned attractions, the only other changes were enhancements to Fantasyland dark rides, all of which were completed by the 60th Anniversery. Tokyo Plaza As part of the park-wide overhaul, Mickey's Toontown was completely shuttered and partially demolished. When it reopened in Summer 2014, it had been completely transformed into a brand-new land. Themed around Western Broadcasting Company's (WBC) anime IPs, the new land lost all of its cartoonish-ness, replacing it with a pastiche of Tokyo, Japan. The Jolly Trolley's tracks were retained, now expanded to serve the whole land and using actual Hiroshima streetcars (complete with overhead wires). Most of the land's infrastructure was repurposed. Mickey's House became the SOS Brigade Recruitment Center, where one can meet all five members of the SOS Brigade from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Minnie's House became the Hinata Household, where the Hinata Family and all five members of the Keroro Platoon from WBC's Sgt. Frog can be met, Donald's Boat was demolished and replaced with the offices of East Tokyo Civil Defense, where one can meet characters from Vocaloid and Azumanga Daioh, Chip and Dale's Treehouse became the NERV watchtower, where Monster World characters can be met, and Goofy's Playhouse was replaced with Ryoo High School, where characters from Lucky Star are available for meet-and-greets. Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin was completely replaced by a new ride based on the Test Track technology, all subterranean with high-speed segments, Audio-Animatronics, and spectacular special effects. The new ride is called the "Tokyo Taxi Company", and revolves around several characters from Azumanga Daioh hijacking a cab and taking it on a madcap chase throughout Tokyo on a warpath against Fuyuki Hinata from WBC's Sgt. Frog (of whom is Tomo Takino's nemesis and vice-versa). Quite notably, Gadget's Go-Coaster was completely demolished and replaced with a Japanese garden featuring koi ponds and cherry blossoms. A new show building was built behind the Taiyo-Ro restaurant (named after a restaurant at Tokyo Tower) is a simulator called Keroro's Tokyo Tours. A simulator based on technology used by Universal Studios, the ride depicts a madcap flight all around Tokyo with Pvt. Tamama as the hapless pilot of an aerial vehicle he has zero training in. Taiyo-Ro serves much of the menu that its opposite number overseas does, but also serves standard Disney food fare for those not daring enough. The restaurant was built on land that was once the foodcourt, and is located under a scale replica of Tokyo Tower. Toontown depot was rethemed from a cartoony appearance to a typical rural Japanese train station. The water tower was also moved here, as the passing track at New Orleans Square necessitated its removal. Tomorrowland When overhauling Disneyland, Tim Johnson earmarked Tomorrowland as the land most in need of a refurbishment. Most of the land, sans the Monorail, Star Tours, Space Mountain, Tomorrowland Terrace, and train station was shuttered for well over a year for a massive overhaul on a scope not seen since 1967. The most immediate changes can be seen when the land is viewed from the hub. For one, the long-requested return of the PeopleMover went through. The track was rebuilt from the ground up. During normal operation, it looks just as it did in 1967, but in the event of a breakdown, folding walkways pop out from under the track, satisfying CAL/OSHA. The cars themselves have the 1967 color scheme, but still with the safety features the cars had upon the original attraction's closure in 1995. The attraction follows the same route as it did previously, and the narration is done by John O'Hurley, with sponsorship once again coming from Goodyear. The Astro Orbiter was completely demolished, and the rocks at the entrance to Tomorrowland were unceremoniously removed. In their place, the entrance returned to its 1967 form, but with the World Clock that stood at the entrance to Tomorrowland from 1955-1966. Meanwhile, the Observatron above the PeopleMover station was rebuilt back to its Rocket Jets form, now advertised as "Tomorrowland's Favorite Kiddie Ride". The two murals on the main avenue were also removed, and both were put up for auction. In their place, the Mary Blair tile murals were restored, with the South Mural being rebuilt and the North Mural being touched up, but otherwise, were relatively unharmed. Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters was gutted and rebuilt as a similar attraction called Mega Man's Dimensional Blast, based on the Mega Man anime that premiered on WBC in 2013. The new ride still uses the Omnimover system, but now has 3D technology similar to that over at Toy Story Mania. The track was greatly extended, now dipping underground to go under Fantasyland and provide a longer experience. After the Mega Man anime ended its run in 2016, the attraction became the first Johnson-made one to go to Yesterland, closing in February 2017 to be replaced by a new attraction with an original story, though still using the same ride system. The new ride was later put on the backburner when Capcom announced Mega Man 11, and as a result, the Mega Man attraction was reopened on December 10, 2017 with new enhancements, in addition to the Mega Man anime resuming in 2018. Star Tours saw little change, having had a total refurb in 2010. There were, however, multiple changes to match Johnson's alternate universe Star Wars franchise Return of the Clones. This theming was reflected in the new PeopleMover narration. In late 2016, the attraction was closed to be moved to the former Animation Building across the esplanade at Disney California Adventure. The original attraction was given a Hyperdimension Neptunia theme to coincide with Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Space War airing on the Toonami block of Cartoon Network. The new attraction, called SpaceVenture, is set in the show's setting of an epic space war. A new film (notably using little, if any, CGI) was created for the attraction, and like The Adventures Continue, has randomized scenarios. Unlike the original, however, the new ride is 15 minutes in length to effectively tell the story. Throughout the queue, the ride makes no attempt to cover up the fact that it is a Star Tours ripoff, even reusing the StarSpeeder in the first area, repainted to its original white and blue paint scheme as opposed to the newer orange and silver scheme, with Rom and Ram in place of C-3PO and R2-D2; these two use Johnson's proprietary Anime-Tronic system first introduced to Showbiz Pizza locations in Japan in March 2016, allowing them to move in disturbingly-realistic ways, pick up objects, and even walk (there are actually two Rom animatronics: one where R2-D2 used to be, and another within the StarSpeeder that opens a door while cleaning up after a Code V that occurred on the transports most recent flight). The two provide commentary on the current state of SpaceVenture, lambast other passenger carriers, lament that Blanc hired them out to the firm rather than have them fight in the war with her and the other CPUs (adding that Nepgear and Uni still get to fight), and at one point, Ram informs control that an old X-S Tech promo somehow got into the video loop, stating that the company was ruined after the Tomorrowland Incident and Chairman Clench being arrested for numerous instances of tax evasion (a reference to a rumor that ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter was closed due to Jeffrey Jones, the actor who played Clench, being caught possessing child pornography and having to register as a sex offender), in addition to bantering back and forth; reportedly, Carrie Keranen and Shelby Lindley recorded well over six hours of dialogue; alot of the unused dialogue, which can be found on YouTube, is off-color and profane, with the pair making cracks at Johnson, Disney, Donald Trump, ISIS, North Korea, and Michael Eisner. The G2 droids are still in the second area, now commenting on Star Tours moving to a new spaceport, while they're stuck working for SpaceVenture. The Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage was stripped of its theming, and became the Submarine Voyage once more, but this time, themed around the Tomorrowland Marine Biology Institute (TMBI). The attraction still uses the same submarines (now repainted to the colors they had in the 1980s and 1990s), track, and docks, but the entrance waterfall was returned to its 1959 position (farther back than it currently is), and the lagoon is now filled with real fish. The fish, however, are confined to certain areas so the narration can remain consistent. New effects were added to the ride, such as a "fire in the water" effect that Johnson has been tight-lipped about. The Autopia received a massive reconfiguration, once again split between the Tomorrowland and Fantasyland tracks. A new fleet of cars was introduced, and the concept of "ride-sharing" was prevalent, with Uber sponsoring the new Autopia. Both tracks have lost the center guide rail, but this is compensated for by heavy-duty wraparound bumpers. They also have a new feature: a pair of grade crossing with the Disneyland Railroad, featuring lights, bells, and gates; to ensure drivers don't try to go around the gates or get stuck on the tracks, cast members have to be stationed at both crossings. To date, no train-on-car incidents have occurred. Beyond the first grade crossing, cars go underground into a futuristic city full of humorous events such as an alien being pulled over, robots doing the Can-Can, a spaceship being hijacked by Stitch, and a former X-S Tech employee begging on a street corner. Elsewhere in Tomorrowland, Innoventions was shuttered and changed back into a theater to show the 1967 version of the Carousel of Progress. The Starcade was changed back to a video arcade, at least on the first floor. The second floor was finally reopened after years of vacancy as the Tomorrowland Expo Center, an exhibit featuring demonstrations of future technologies, and unlike Innoventions, these demonstrations are of technology that is within our reach, and constantly updated. Tomorrowland Theater began showing a rotating repertoire of movies changed on an hourly basis. These films are: *''Tomorrowland Reborn'' - A humorous movie detailing the rebirth of Tomorrowland from a slum harboring the galaxy's most dangerous criminals into an intergalactic hub of commerce, cultures, and diversity; among other things, it takes plenty of potshots at Paul Pressler's ill-advised Tomorrowland 1998, especially the Rocket Rods *''Re-Genesis of Transportation'' - A film that looks at the evolution of transportation from the invention of the wheel to the cars of today, and a look at tomorrow; contains quite a few Johnson and Disney characters acting out the history in their own ways, often conflicting as to how it should be portrayed *''The House of the Future'' - Presented in the style of a 1950s short film, this movie tells of the houses that everyone in Progress City lives in, and all of its amenities; the film, in a nutshell, is one giant tribute to the original attraction of the same name, and even goes into detail as to how difficult it is to demolish one of the houses, as the original house was *''Robots Are Our Friends'' - A film showing how robots help the residents of Progress City in everyday life; things go awry, though, when the robots, under the belief that they are slaves, rise up and menace the audience, complete with an advanced Audio-Animatronic; eventually, though, order is restored through the use of the master control center *''Captain EO'' - For the film's third run, the original in-theater effects were restored *''Magic Journeys'' Space Mountain didn't experience much change, but the comm chatter that had been part of the ride queue since its opening in 1977 was replaced by the same entrance music as the Florida Space Mountain. The exit was also changed, with the reinstallation of the Speedramps and the song We've Come So Far that played in the post-show of the Florida Space Mountain from 1985-2003 now playing (in fact, the new entrance and exit music was instated at all Space Mountains worldwide). In addition, an elaborate diorama of the Space Station 77 complex was added to the post-show. The Tomorrowland train station was repainted to match the rest of the land's blue and white color scheme, and the old lamps were removed, as was the billboard advertising destinations. Other than this, though, the station structure itself remained standing. The Disneyland Monorail also received brand-new trains now resembling the Mark III trains (though still very much called the Mark VIII trains), complete with the bubble top for the pilot, and with sliding windows; the Mark VII trains, meanwhile, were relegated to working the original loop and the Toy Story Parking Lot shuttle due to their lack of doors on the right-hand side and the chassis having been built in 1969 for the Mark III trains. In addition, Continental Rail financed construction of major extensions for the system. These extensions included several brand-new lines: two from the Disneyland Hotel going to either John Wayne Airport or Downtown Los Angeles (including Los Angeles Union Station), the aforementioned shuttle line splitting off from the original loop at the Harbor Blvd entrance to serve the Toy Story Parking Lot, another line serving ARTIC which travels to the front gate, and yet another one serving motels and hotels further along Harbor Blvd. This meant that a much larger monorail barn had to be built to facilitate the 24 train fleet. For the John Wayne and Los Angeles lines, there are many stations it serves along the way, with four-track segments to accomodate express trains and trains serving Angels games. Finally, Redd Rocket's Pizza Port was rebuilt as the entrance of an actual transit center (allowing the reinstallation of Space Mountain's speedramp), which came with the addition of several new PeopleMover lines. The new lines serve Disney California Adventure, GardenWalk, the Anaheim Convention Center, and the Disneyland Pacific Hotel (renamed back to its original name from Paradise Pier Hotel), thus making the PeopleMover a legitimate transportation system. PeopleMover cars departing from the Central Station do not stop at the PeopleMover Transit Hub, but instead, pass through the former SuperSpeed Tunnel in the Carousel Theatre, where passengers see humorous vignettes of Johnson characters encountering multiple issues (and in doing so, lampooning Amtrak and the airline industry; the Amtrak references were removed after President Obama signed an executive order folding Amtrak into Continental Rail in 2015). The new Tomorrowland, as a whole, has a unifying theme. The entire land depicts a fictional futuristic city called Progress City, which is presented as a living, working community and spaceport. It includes such themes as hydroponics, aquaculture, solar energy, fuel cells in vehicles, ride-sharing, and commercial spaceflight. The theme also promotes world peace, unity, acceptance, and denuclearization. List of Attractions by Land (and attraction sponsors) Main Street USA Rides *Disneyland Railroad (Presented by Continental Rail) *Horse-Drawn Streetcar *Omnibus *Fire Engine *Horse-Drawn Fire Wagon *Horse-Drawn Surrey *Horseless Carriages Shows *Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln *Main Street Cinema Others *Main Street Shooting Gallery *Main Street Gazette *Main Street Barber Shop Residential Street Rides *Downtown Connecter Streetcar Other *Disneyland Model Railroad Club Adventureland Rides *Jungle Cruise *Indiana Jones and the Temple of the Forbidden Eye (Presented by Charter Communications) Shows *Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room (Presented by Dole) Other *Swiss Family Robinson *Adventureland Shooting Gallery (Presented by World Wildlife Fund) New Orleans Square *Disneyland Railroad (Presented by Continental Rail) *Pirates of the Caribbean *Haunted Mansion Frontierland Rides *Big Thunder Mountain Railroad *Mark Twain Riverboat *Sailing Ship Columbia *Joe Fowler Sidewheeler *Mike Finke Keel Boats *Rafts to Tom Sawyer Island *Tom Sawyer Island Others *Golden Horsehow Revue *Frontierland Shootin' Exposition Discovery Bay Rides *The Nautilis *Island at the Top of the World *Spark Gap Loop (Presented by Southern California Edison) *Lost River Rapids *Disneyland Railroad (Presented by Continental Rail) *Journey Into Imagination (Presented by Nikon) Other *Fireworks Factory *Disneyland Mothball Fleet Critter Country Rides *Splash Mountain *Davey Crockett Explorer Canoes Other *Critter Country Pizzeria (Presented by Showbiz Pizza Place) Fantasyland Rides *Peter Pan's Flight *Snow White's Scary Adventure *Pinnochio's Daring Journey *Mr. Toad's Wild Ride *Alice in Wonderland *Mad Tea Party *Dumbo the Flying Elephant *Casey Jr. Circus Train *Storybook Land Canal Boats *Skyway to Tomorrowland *Motor Boat Cruise (Presented by Malibu Boats) *Fantasyland Autopia (Presented by Uber) *Matterhorn Bobsleds *it's a small world (Presented by Siemens) Other *Sleeping Beauty Castle *Mickey and the Magical Map *Princess Fantasy Faire Tokyo Plaza Rides *Disneyland Railroad (Presented by Continental Rail) *Tokyo Taxi Co. *Keroro's Tokyo Tours Other *NERV Watchtower *SOS Brigade HQ *East Tokyo Civil Defense Offices *Hinata House *Ryoo High School Tomorrowland Rides *Disneyland Railroad (Presented by Continental Rail) *Space Mountain (Presented by SpaceX) *Submarine Voyage (Presented by General Dynamics) *Star Tours (moved to DCA; reopening 2018) *SpaceVenture (Presented by Duracell) (opened 2017) *Tomorrowland PeopleMover (Presented by Goodyear) *Rocket Jets (Presented by American Airlines) *Disneyland Monorail Lines *Tomorrowland Autopia (Presented by Uber) *Skyway to Fantasyland *Mega Man's Dimensional Blast (reopens December 10, 2017) *Tomorrowland Transit Center Others *Tomorrowland Theater *Jedi Training Academy *Carousel of Progress (Presented by General Electric) *Starcade *Tomorrowland Expo Center Category:Johnsonverse